


Yes Ma'am

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [12]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakfast, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Pregnancy, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Angel is about to go out on a long mission, after everything that has happened it has his pregnant girlfriend nervous if he'll survive. He takes her mind off of it however he can.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: You’re leaving for something dangerous and I can’t help but kiss you.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 8





	Yes Ma'am

This was the morning that Clem had been dreading for days. She knew why Angel had to leave for a few days but that didn’t make it any easier for her. Her fingers slowly trace over the hand resting on her baby bump. Ever since she’d started showing he had slept like this always needing to touch her bump as he slept it was sweet and she knew she’d miss getting held like this. Pregnancy pillow be damned she wanted his arms around her as she slept at night.

Clementine is lost in her thoughts thinking about what she’s going to do before she gets a jab to the kidney. She takes in a breath wondering why their little girl decided now was the time to stretch out and adjust. The woman feels Angel’s hand move knowing that feeling that foot poke up against his hand must have woken him up.

“You waking up your mommy, little girl?” Angel mutters sleepily pressing a lazy kiss to Clementine’s hair. “Do you need to get up and pee or anything?”

“No I’m fine I want to stay like this,” Clementine tells him before moving to put her hand on top of his. She smiles as she feels a little hand poking out. “She just can’t seem to figure out what she’s doing in there.”

“Maybe she just wanted to get me up- make sure I could give her some extra love before I heard out,” Angel says with a smile absently stroking her belly. “Isn’t that right baby girl you just wanted some extra love.”

Clementine smiles lifting his hand and turning to face him. “So does her mom. Do I get any extra love before you go?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Angel says with a smile leaning in to give the woman a kiss. “Is that enough for you or maybe a bit of this too?” He suggests before he starts to kiss her neck.

Clementine closes her eyes relaxing into that touch, “I don’t know I think I may need some more.”

Angel smiles, moving them so Clementine was laying down starting to kiss her collarbones. He is going to kiss lower then he hears her stomach grumble looking up at his girlfriend. “We should probably get you fed- eating for two and all that.” He suggests to her before pressing a kiss to her belly.

Clementine is going to complain but she has been pretty hungry as she waited for Angel to wake up. “Let’s go make some breakfast.” 

Angel gives her a kiss on the lips before he gets up holding out a hand for her to take. He pulls her out of the bed and smiles giving her a kiss putting a hand on the small of her back as he does. “You’re so damn gorgeous.” He tells her as his eyes rake over her taking her all in.

That intense stare, god it makes Clementine weak in the knees. “Hey- eyes up here unless you want me pushing you back onto that bed.”

Angel bites his lip to hide a smirk, “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Let’s get you fed or I’m gonna agree.” He says giving her one more kiss before he walks with her out to the kitchen.

Clementine laughs heading with him out to the kitchen. He stops at the fridge and she playfully grabs his ass before going to lean against the counter.

Angel looks over at Clementine with a surprised, “Damn what’s up with you this morning you’re never this… eager.” He takes the skillet she hands over putting it down and turning a flame on before he puts on eggs.

“I’m gonna miss you these next couple days- I don’t know I just want to have a nice morning,” Clementine tells him with a dismissive shrug. “I get… nervous when you go off like this and maybe I don’t want to seem all that nervous?” She suggests turning away from him to take out bread and make toast so she doesn’t have to look at him she knows she’ll cry if she does. “I know you can take care of yourself you’re a big boy but with what happened to Coco a couple weeks ago and Riz-”

“Clem,” Angel says stepping closer to her and putting a hand on her arm. “Clem look at me.”

“It’s nothing I know it’s silly I just don’t want you to get hurt especially with Mari on the way…” Clementine admits wiping away some tears. “I just can’t lose you to this shit, Angel.”

Angel turns Clementine so she’s facing him pulling her in and giving her a kiss. A hand moves to her baby bump before giving her another kiss. “I am going to come home to you and Marisol. I am always going to come home to you, don't you forget that okay?”

“I’m sure that Riz said that-” Clementine says before her voice cuts off as she cries. It’s too much she doesn’t want to do this right now. “Can we just… can we please not talk about it? I just want to pretend this is any other morning.”

Angel wipes away her tears before he kisses her forehead. “Consider it any other morning. Now- tea or decaf?” He asks before he goes to check on the eggs.

“Coffee sounds amazing right now I’ll start a pot,” Clementine says giving him a kiss before she goes to start a pot of coffee. “Can you put cheese on the eggs?”

“Already did gorgeous- I know you well,” Angel tells her with a wink. A silence hangs between them and he knows they can’t do that or it’ll get right back to the conversation. He grabs his phone and turns on some music setting it to the side before singing along.

Clementine looks over at Angel with a smile, god he’s just so perfect. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a good singer?”

“Oh yeah- one of my many charming qualities gets all the ladies.” Angels tells her before he takes out plates and puts eggs on them. “That and my incredible cooking.”

“Hey now the only lady you need to impress is right here,” Clementine tells him before she motions to herself. “And you’ve already done it.”

“Well, I could try a bit harder if I wanted to,” Angel tells her before he walks over and pulls her in close one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. “Have I ever told you I am a great dancer?”

“You know what you haven’t I would love a demonstration if you’ll give one to me,” Clementine tells him with a laugh as he starts to spin her around. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“Hey, you’ve got to get the ladies any way that you can and when the new girl down the street loves to dance you have to figure it out,” Angel tells her before he lets out a sigh. “Didn’t work but I did learn how to do this.” He tells her before turning to spin her.

Clementine bursts out laughing as he turns her grinning as he pulls her back in close. “Whoever that girl is lost out on, you are one hell of a dancer. If it had been me you would’ve won me over in a second I mean those pretty eyes? Oh I would’ve written about you in my diary, put you in there and written Mrs Angel Reyes.”

“You don’t know that I may have been a goofy-looking kid- had a big head or some shit.” Angel jokes before he gives her another kiss. “Mrs. Angel Reyes… that does have a nice ring to it.”

Clementine looks up at him with a raised brow, what did he mean by saying that? It was something they’d never talked about before and now seemed a strange time to bring it up. “Does it now?”

Angel smirks before he leans in to give her a kiss. “Ah shit the toast.” He turns and goes to grab it out of the toaster but they’re too late; it's already nearly black. He looks back at Clementine with a sheepish grin, “Forgot to grab that out.”

“I’ll feed it to the birds later, let's just take the eggs and go eat. I want to eat now so we can get right back to bed.” Clem tells him before she picks up their mugs of coffee.

Angel smirks looking her over as she walks away, “Yes ma’am.”


End file.
